


Rumour Has It

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Unofficial Sequel, but then again what did you expect, call it what you like, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra can't keep secrets. And when someone you know can't even speak, what's the harm in telling them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Informant

There was no denying it. The music recital had been a total failure and it was completely uneventful. Kind of.

Feliu hated being mute, most of the time. Everyone spoke for him, and sometimes they spoke wrong. His opinion was never valid most of the time. Because without a voice, you don't have an opinion. Which , in the words of Adrian, was total horseshit. Having friends like Katsaros was brilliant, because they knew you. Especially Petra. She kept him in the loop. 

And with that information, this trip into town was much more entertaining.

Finnian was going on about some TV show or something, as they walked through the city center , and Feliu tapped Russell lightly on the shoulder.

"What?"

Feliu's eyes flicked from Morten and Finnian.He looked back to Russ, and saw a mask of confusion over his face.  Feliu rolled his eyes and started gesturing. He pointed to Morten and Finnian, and made a heart shape with his hands. Russell grinned.

"Really? I thought Morten didn't swing that way. That's kind of cute. How do you know?"

Feliu paused for a moment, and started to mime someone playing a violin.

"The crap music thing, yesterday?" Russ guessed, and Feliu nodded. "This is like Charades. We should talk more often. Or not talk. Y'know what I mean. Hey, how'd you know this?"

Feliu responded by putting his fingers to his temples and pulling a very concentrated face, though he feared he looked somewhat constipated.

"Petra? That crafty bitch." laughed the ginger. "Do they know that you know?"

Feliu shook his head.  He at least hoped they didn't know. Finnian was still burbling on about that one guy from that show or whatever, Tournament Of Chairs or something, completely oblivious of that conversation. Morten , meanwhile, was eyeing all the shop windows that they passed. Russell , however, was looking as if he was planning something.

"Have they , uh , kerfuffled yet?" Russell asked, nudging him in the ribs. "Y'know, done the sex?" Feliu grinned and nodded again. "Are they going out then?" he continued. The blonde shook his head. Communicating like this was tiring.

"Anyways where do you wanna go? I feel like getting something to eat." suggested Finnian.

"YEP, YOU GO DO THAT. I'M GOING TO GO WITH ADRIAN AND MAKE OUT WITH HIM BECAUSE HE IS MY  **BOYFRIEND** AND BOYFRIENDS MAKE OUT. COME ON , ADRIAN." blurted Russell.

"Wait,wha-"

"COME ALONG NOW ADRIAN, GET A HOP ON." he hollered, oblivious to the attention he was attracting from the rest of the street.

"Russell, what on earth are you doing? Come on.." urged Morten.

"NOPE, I AM GOING TO GO WITH MY ADRIAN AND KISS HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE WHO LOVE EACH OTHER DO. TAKE NOTES."

"Who's taking notes?" asked a confused Katsaros.

"NOBODY IN PARTICULAR. BUT NOT YOU. OR FELIU. OR ADRIAN." he continued, pulling at Adrian's sleeve. Morten and Finnian looked at each other quizically.

"You're talking to us then?" Finnian replied.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT TALKING TO ANYONE IN PARTICULAR, GET YOUR HEAD ON RIGHT. ANYWAY , I'M GOING NOW . BYE." he finished, before dragging Adrian away by the coat.

The people in the streets looked as confused as they were. Feliu, meanwhile, was smacking his head with his hand. Why, oh why, did he have to tell Russ?

 

* * *

 Lunch had passed, and still Russell and Adrian were nowhere to be found. Presumably Adrian was smacking him for that whole scene a bit ago, but Adrian didn't even take this long to stomp someones head into the ground, however thorough he might be. All sorts of other possibilities filled Feliu's mind, some of which were less than family-friendly. He shook his head in a vain attempt to rid himself of the thoughts.

The trip into town was largely unchanged with their absence though, as Morten was still unerringly complaining about clothing, probably because he got ketchup on his jacket. Finnian was somehow still on about that Contest Of Stools TV show, or whatever it was, and Katsaros was still blithely listening to all of it, given he didn't have much else to do. 

"Oi, what was Russ on about?" asked Finnian. Katsaros turned around at his voice. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"How should I know? I don't listen most of the time, everything he says to me is out of context really."

"You're blind. What else do you do apart from listen to us?" asked Finnian, not even realizing what he was saying. Katsaros frowned.

"Yeah, I guess I'd get really good at listening when my best friend is incapable of speech. Its one of the wonders of life." he retorted, not even looking at Finnian, mostly because he couldn't. Feliu grinned, he wished that Katsaros could see Finnian's jaw drop at that.

"I hate to interrupt , but it was fairly obvious he was talking about us, Finnian." Morten broke in. " Why though?" 

Finnian stared directly at Katsaros , as if it'd have any effect. His eyes flicked from the blind to the mute.

"Do you guys know anything?" he asked.

"Know what?" replied Katsaros. 


	2. Suspect

_How'd it go?_

**Russell acted like a total twonk, and Finnian doesn't trust us anymore 'cause he thinks we know something.**

_Well, you do know something._

**Yes, but at least I don't know the unsavoury bits.**

_Would you like to?_

**No, thank you.**

Petra loved to 'talk' to Feliu. He was polite, and kind, and funny sometimes, and generally a great person. And a great place to dispense all the gossip she picked up throughout the week ( or actively searched for). Her and Gina could do that of course, and even better because she could save them away and never forget them , and bring them up as blackmail to get someone to do stuff. Gina and Petra could potentially be incredibly dangerous together, they could blackmail and trigger and destroy lives with their combined abilities. But Gina was too damn decent and had to abide by programming. Feliu didn't have to. He didn't talk to anyone other than her, and any other conversations he had must've been tremendously difficult. And plus, he was pretty cute too.

Russell and Adrian hadn't come back, and were presumably sitting on a bus being grumpy, trying to get back home. But Finnian was acting very jumpy, and it wasn't just the fact that Kitsy had nearly walked into a wall for the fifteenth time. But Morten was nowhere to be seen.

"Petra, you are an asshole."

Petra turned round to see Morten frowning at her.

"Arw, I thought you were classy, and now you're using nasty words. You've hurt my feelings." jeered the brunette, in mock dismay.

"Russel and Adrian just found out about me and Finnian. Who else did you tell?"

"I didn't need to tell, seriously, everyone can tell. Kitsy can't see, but he can probably sense the homo . You are a humongous spot on the gaydar my friend." said Petra matter-of-factly, idlly flipping another page in her book. Morten stared at her confusedly.

"How does one sense homose-"

"Sweetheart, I watch a lot of shows, and if there is one thing I've learned, it's how to tell when two people are totally into each other. You can't spell 'subtext' without 'buttsex'." she explained, not even looking up.

"As true as that might be, you still cannot tell anyone else. If you do, I will be forced to drown you in a lake, or better yet, slit your throat." And with that he walked out of the living room.

* * *

_Feliu, guess what?_

**The series finale is tomorrow I know, Gina told me.**

_No, I was able to make Morten angry._

**That probably isn't a good thing.**

_Yeah, but it's fun._

**He is a water demon. You are going to drown in the bathtub, Jesus have mercy on your fated soul.**

_Now isn't time for a church ceremony, you poopy banana._

"What are you guys talking about?" interrupted Gina. "Y'know, you look really, really derpy when you're talking."

"You look really derpy all the time." retorted Petra

"Yeah I know, but what are you talking about?" she asked, bouncing a little like a hyperactive puppy.

"Morten and Finnian."

Gina snickered. "What is there to tell ?"

"Well , Sir Morten the Majestically Morbidly Mopey thinks him and Finn are really discreet." sighed Petra.

"Discreet like sanitary towels?" giggled the ginger.

"Yeah , that kind of not-discreet-at-all discreet but thats the price you pay." Petra slouched on the settee and threw a glance to her friend. "Got a plan yet ,Gingie ?"

For once , Gina fell silent , clearly lost in thought and you could almost see the cogs turning in her head as she thought. She was processing , buffering if you will ,and Petra watched in anticipation. Petra knew full well that if there was one thing her friend was good at besides making tea, it was pulling pranls and stunts.The ginger finally jolted from her reverie , a gleam of pure wicked genius in her electric eye.

"I need a boombox and some mistletoe, we have work to do." 

 

 


	3. Interrogator

Parties were to Gina what a bicycle was to a fish. A perfectly pointless present. But now, Shianne could hear her and Petra downstairs discussing party plans. Petra was maybe more of a party girl, that was true. There was many a time when Petra would come back at half three in the morning, alcohol on her breath and glitter in her hair. But introducing Gina to that lifestyle was doomed to fail. It was a wonder they were even friends really. But still, parties were parties, and organizing them was a pain in the arse.

"Okay, so we put the dorky snowflake things on top of the shelf, and cover the tree in rainbow tinsel." concluded Petra from the living room.

"Uh, isn't Finn bi? I think maybe we should do a different colour scheme, he isn't homo per se.." asked Gina.

"Balls, you're right. Uh, get out the bi baubles I made last year. Morten is 100% organic homo,  so I guess we can keep the tinsel.." 

Shianne finally got out of bed and sauntered downstairs and into the living room, only to see fairy lights coiled everywhere and crappy decorations hanging feebly from the ceiling by string. There were boxes everywhere, filled with old, badly-painted baubles.

"What in God's name is this?  God, it looks like a bombsite in here! " exclaimed Shianne ,looking around the room in mild horror.

"Yeah, merry Christmas to you too,  Shiannabeth." replied Gina wryly.

"That's not my name , you stupid tin can." snapped Shianne, rolling her eyes."What in hell's name are you doing?"

"Take a guess, you soggy lampshade. We're repeating history, and this time, it won't end in denial." explained Petra, pulling up another box of tat. Shianne suddenly remembered where she recognized the badly-painted baubles from. 

 "Me and Nora would've realized even if you didn't have to intervene in our love lives." said Shianne defensively.

"Your extremely boring and dull love lives. You're welcome." giggled the ginger.

"Well, if Morten beats you to death with a cello, it's not my fault. And don't say I didn't warn you." sighed Shianne, turning on her heel and leaving the ruined living room.

"I'd like to see him try. It'll be the death of him when he cant carry Finn bridal-style." muttered Petra from the room , earning a laugh from Gina.

Shianne's prediction for the evening was a grim one.

* * *

 

 Nora had woken up at one in the afternoon, per the norm, and normally that was the sign of a bad day ahead. And it seemed Shianne agreed. But the dark-haired girl just couldn't help but feel excited for the party Gina had planned. Gina was so much fun to be around, always making jokes and really good tea and generally being a great person. It boggled Nora's mind how people could hate Gina, the little ray of sunshine she was. Nora may have not liked being around people a lot, but as long as Shianne was there at the party with her, all was well. 

Except Shianne didn't want to be there. And so the evening had devolved into mindless pleading and mindful refusals.

"It's for your own good, Nora. Truly. Remember last year? You got all flustered, and awful cute, to be honest. Morten doesn't get flustered. He gets ... less charmy than usual. He is a literal demon, y'know." reassured Shianne, after Nora went sulking off to her room. " Look, I'm sorry, but y'know. I'm scared for Gina too." 

"Gina is made of steel and sunshine. Morten is held together by sticky tape and spit. You shouldn't be scared for her. Be scared for Morten, the big stupid ninny." she said, pouting like a spoilt child. Until she heard the door opening and Petra greeting an audibly and strangely excited Adrian and Nora looked up, her eyes almost sparkling with joy like an overenthusiastic anime girl who just had senpai notice her. And with that, Shianne gave in.

"Okay, let's go downstairs, you nerd." smiled the blonde, and said nerd launched herself out the room and downstairs, and before she knew it, Shianne heard Adrian being tackled to the floor in a bear hug. She made her way downstairs to see a quite embarrassed and an Adrian that was disappearing into the living room just in time.

"You decided to join the festivities, I see. Reliving good times then?" grinned Petra, startling Shianne.

"Shush it, Spock. When are Morten and Finnian arriving?" retorted Shianne, her mood changing as soon as Petra opened her mouth.

"I told them a different arrival time to everyone else. Today, there will be no mind-control antics. They make this decision themselves." explained the brunette, straightening herself up in pride of this achievement like getting through the day without manipulation is a great feat.

Now,  the living room looked far better, no unholy mess everywhere, and everyone was collectively admiring the Christmas tree, with its lights that perfectly synced up with the music and the baubles looking oddly endearing. Arabella was there, her gorgeous dress and perfectly done up hair making Shianne look like a hobo who just crawled out of a skip, but she could always rely on Ylva to look worse than her, her messy bun looking even messier and reading glasses crooked, and fashion sense so old, it needed a walking cane. And after roughly half an hour of catching up, the doorbell rang. Silence fell across the room, broken only by the quiet drone of the boombox. Petra looked to Gina and nodded, before leaving for the door. They waited with baited breath, and heard Morten's voice greet a cheery "Hello!". Gina had the stereo remote in hand, thumb poised over a button.The second that Finnian and Morten put both their feet through the door,the stereo began to play again. An all too familiar set of piano notes began to play, and Shianne wanted to ram her head into a wall.

_If you're gay, then you're gay, don't pretend that you're straight~_

It took a bit for the two to process it.

"Petra, you are a lying, manipulating, sordid, little-" Morten began, malice sounding in every vowel.

"Uhm, Morten?" squeaked Finn, looking upwards toward the ceiling. Morten glanced above him too, and clenched his jaw in anger.

A sprig of mistletoe was hanging right above their heads , taunting the two. The silence was almost deathly.

"It really is Christmas, isn't it?" chimed Ylva.


End file.
